


Code Lyoko Japanese AU

by Yumi_Geisha



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Geisha, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Japanese, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Other, Samurai, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Geisha/pseuds/Yumi_Geisha
Summary: This story tells about the Japanese AU of the Code Lyoko series, that features Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, William, and Laura.A fanfiction inspired by one of the most popular cartoon in France altering universe with Japan during early middle ages. Telling a story about a geisha named Yumi Ishiyama who is currently falling in love with her master Ulrich Stern. As time passed by, these two had to face many problems that potentially breaks their bond even if it means war is the only choice to do so.The story was edited because it got through some changes. The original plot is a bit rushed.





	1. The Beginning

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE BEGINNING**

 

A long time ago, in a faraway land in Japan, there lived a young geisha named Yumi Ishiyama. Her parents have died due to a war that happened when she was little.

One day, something happened. An intense war happened between the Lyoko kingdom against another kingdom, The enemies brutally plundered towns, attacked civilians, including geisha schools. Ulrich, the samurai lord, was among the lords called for a battle. His troops managed to defeat the enemy, and they retreated.

A samurai, who is Ulrich's subordinate, took Yumi to a safer place where she could be safe from their enemies.

Until one day, the samurai reached his lord's castle. He handed over Yumi to Ulrich and then declared that she will be his servant, however he didn't know that she would become his life savior.

When his master Ulrich noticed a wound in her right waist, he asked the samurai whether he had been attacked when attempting a rescue mission. The samurai said everything to his master and he believed it.

Ulrich told some kingdom's monks to heal Yumi and the samurai at all costs, hoping that she is not going to die.

At first, Yumi was embarassed when she was suggested to take off her clothes by the monk. But she tried to do it.

One of the monks understood her shy feeling, but he explained everything to persuade Yumi to took off her kimono. After a little debate, she decided to take off her kimono to be healed by the monk. Her chest was wrapped in bandages.

Unfortunately, the injury was too severe for the monks to be cured, although they had done their best to rescue the life of the destined little young girl, but still couldn't be able to cure her.

The monks said, ”I’m sorry my Lord, but her injury was too serious for us to heal. Maybe SHE can heal the girl.”, said one of the monks, pointing to Aelita, the young shrine maiden who is standing at the corner of the monastery.

Ulrich told them, "Men, call Lady Aelita, tell her there’s an emergency.

Aelita came and was healing Yumi. Because of her special purification ability, slowly, her wounds began to disappear.

"Just calm down, Yumi. your wounds will be healed soon."

Meanwhile Ulrich waited in the next room, very worried. Finally, Aelita came to Ulrich, saying she had succeeded healing her. He finally said thanks to her, and talked to Yumi, only 2 of them in the room.

After being healed, Yumi stood up and wore her kimono back. She went back to Ulrich's place. Yumi thanked him for saving her life.

"Thanks a lot!"

Ulrich answered, ”You should thank Aelita. I cannot let our people die before my eyes."

She slightly nodded her head and looked at him.

Ulrich said something to her, ”Your parents can be relieved now, that you're still alive.”

But Yumi suddenly told him about her past, "Um, goshujin-sama... I actually have a dark backstory..."

"How come?"

"Um, my parents died in war while I was little. In a very young age, I joined a geisha school and trained to become a geisha there. Not only that, I also joined its martial class. But, when that war happened... I was wounded when I was defending myself."

Ulrich replied, ”So that was the last war. When peace only lasted 10 years, they declared another battle. Anyway, I guess, you can stay with me.”

He said to Yumi she could stay with him. She felt really delighted.

"Thanks, Goshujin-sama!"

"Don't mention it."

Yumi suddenly noticed there were bandages around Ulrich's left arm. She then asked what happened to him.

Ulrich replied, "Um, it’s just a scratch..."

Yumi’s hands held his left arm, she sang a beautiful song. Her beautiful yet charming voice slowly healed his wound on his left arm. Ulrich felt...Comfort...Such beautiful voice...like her singing was purifying his mind. His wound on his left arm was completely healed, not even a scar.

"Yumi, you…", Ulrich said nervously to her.

  
Suddenly, she interrupted, "Actually I want to tell you this. As a geisha, I was gifted this special ability. Whenever I sing, I can heal anyone around me. Not only that, I also can destroy something, but I rarely used it. I also cannot heal myself properly. And please, keep it as our secret."  
Ulrich shocked after knowing such an unexpected fact. He then decided to stay in the monastery to protect Yumi from any potential harm, however she said that she can protect herself and never worrying about him.

The next day...

Ulrich woke up, he saw the door of Yumi’s room opened, he suddenly know that she was gone. He searched for her in several places on the palace.

After searching, he found her preparing some tea in the room. 

Dressed up fully in her geisha attire, she served the tea in an elegant way. Slow but graceful, she carefully made the tea.

He asked, "Um, Yumi, are you okay?"

She said she was good and wanted to serve him tea.

Then, he paused for a second and said “Thank you!”

While she was serving him, she said “It’s my duty as a geisha to serve you, Goshujin-sama!”

Ulrich looked at her for 3 seconds, gave her a nod, then turned away.

"Um, by the way, I prefer being called with something else. I have a name, remember?"

She slightly bowed. "Sorry..."

"Anyway, My name's Ulrich Stern. What is your name?"

"So, Ulrich-sama. My name is Yumi Ishiyama. As I said earlier, I am a young geisha, so that's why I can help Ulrich-sama here."

After the short introduction, slowly, both of them drank the tea that Yumi made earlier. The delicious, rich taste of her tea made both of them feel more relaxed than usual.

  
10.00 A.M.

Ulrich and Yumi decided to go to a training ground near a shrine. It was not far from the kingdom.

Ulrich told Yumi, "Even you have special healing skills, I want you to go training with me. Because, you need to be good in combats, in order to be a good servant. Alright, let's fight, but, without using weapons this time.".

"Hm? Why?". She asked back.

"Weapons are slightly dangerous. Especially, there is a shrine near this place. I'm afraid if we use our weapons, it will be devastated by our powers. A shrine is a holy place."

"Alright, I get it!".

They practiced to fight using their martial art skills.

When Ulrich attempted to hit him, Yumi began to do a backflip to evade the attack.

"Hmph, pretty good for a beginner..."

Unfortunately, Ulrich did a counterattack to pin her to the ground.

But, an unexpected thing happened. Both of them looked at each other, and their faces turned red. In other words, they were blushing.

 


	2. Chapter 2: First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is quite short...)

**CHAPTER 2**

**First Battle**

During the training, slowly, Yumi was blushing because of her master, Ulrich, pinned her to the ground. Suddenly, he stopped for a while and looked at her face.

"Yumi? Are you ok?"

"Um..."

Yumi was about to stand up, but suddenly, she felt a strange feeling- her face turned red because of that. Not long after that, she fainted, having a head rush during the training. Ulrich quickly carried her up back home.

"She need to take a break, I guess....", he thought.

At Yumi's room, Ulrich put her down in her bed. He looked at her cute face.

" This girl.. Such a cutie..." He also petted her head before he left.

Several hours later. Yumi woke up, finding herself back in her room.

"Eh?"

She looked at her surroundings. Ulrich came to her room and told her everything.

"Um, Yumi-chan... I carried you here."

"Eh? Why, Ulrich-sama?"

"You have got a head rush recently, so I think you need to take a rest..."

She finally nodded her head and understood.

01.00 P.M.

After Yumi's condition became better, Yumi and Ulrich had lunch together. The meal is pretty simple; some onigiri, sashimi, and some wasabi. They are lunch delightfully, like a romantic pairing.

Several minutes later, after the lunch, Ulrich heard a strange noise.

"Hm... what's going on?"

He looked out of the window. It showed some members and also a flag with a XANA symbol on it. This time, it's about a dangerous clan of warriors that are about to attack his kingdom- the Xana Clan. Some of the troops are about to attack the palace.

Yumi and Ulrich need to go out to find out what is going on... They saw Aelita, the shrine maiden that they met earlier, attacking the troops using her purification skill. She also had a magical ability- she can shoot powerful energy fields from her own hands. Quickly, Ulrich and Yumi prepared their weapons to attack them. Yumi used both of her tessen fans to slice the enemies. Meanwhile, Ulrich used his katana blade to slash them. Together they fight, and so many evil troops from the Xana clan that were killed.

 

After a while, the Xana clan retreated. The next day, a Shinto priest named Jeremy Belpois came and wanted to help them with defeating the Xana clan. Different with the others, Jeremy has a special ability of seeing the future, however he became tired when using it.


End file.
